A Chance to Live
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: When Luffy figures out where Akainu is, he rushes to the island to find him. This story contains spoilers about Ace.


This is a request story for mireee3D2Y  
Enjoy~  
(I Don't own One Piece)

* * *

The straw hats decided it was time to go shopping again as they grew near to another island.

"Nami, can we go to that island? It looks interesting." Luffy said staring at the island oddly.

"I guess we can go there." Nami said yelling orders to the other guys.

_"It could be the island..but I also could be wrong." Luffy thought boiling with anger._

"Is Luffy okay?" Nami asked Robin.

"I can't tell..it seems as though he has business there.." Robin said narrowing her eyes towards the island. "Is there someone important there?" Robin said thinking of the possibilities.

"Could it be his father?" Nami said putting her index finger on her lip.

"Lets get there quickly, okay?" Luffy said smiling.

"Okay.." Nami said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think I know who's there.." Robin said eerily.

"Eh? Who?" Nami said quickly diverting her attention to Robin.

"I know that we usually split up when we go shopping, but I think you should stay with Luffy. Okay?" Robin said shivering a bit.

"Al right.." Nami said looking back at Luffy.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, it's time to split up, later." Luffy said waving bye to his crew.

"Wait! Luffy can I come? Please?" Nami begged.

"I kind of wanted to be alone.." Luffy said trying not to give anything away.

"Why?" Nami said.

"Um, everyone else is, so I wanted too." Luffy said backing away slowly.

"PLEASE!" Nami screeched.

"Jeez! Nami! I'm sorry but I can't!" Luffy said covering his ears.

Nami ignored Luffy and clung to his leg, keeping herself attached to him.

"Nami! Let go!" Luffy said frustrated.

"NEVER!" Nami said holding tighter.

Luffy grew annoyed and just wanted to flipping throw her off. But he walked with her on his leg, and finally thought of an idea as he passed by a clothing store.

"OH MY GOSH! FIFTY-PERCENT OFF ALL SHOES!" Luffy yelled trying to get Nami off.

"EHH?! REALLY?!" Nami said letting go of Luffy's leg.

"FREEDOM!" Luffy yelled running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU..YOU SALE LIAR!" Nami yelled trying to get him to come back. "Jeez.." Nami sighed. She guessed she had to chase him down ,and secretly follow him. She looked at the dust from Luffy's frantic running and saw footprints leading towards downtown. "I better hurry!" Nami said getting up quickly and running to wherever Luffy decided to run off to.

* * *

"Oi, you! Do you know where the Candy Festival is?" Luffy asked an old man.

"Hmm, lets see.." The old man said looking around.

Meanwhile, a poorly excluded sign saying 'Candy Festival -' hung, not being seen by these morons.

"Well, I guess I'll just guess my way..thanks anyway." Luffy said walking off.

"Ahh, bye.." The old man said. "Maybe I should of told him I was blind..oh well.." The old man said walking into another pole.

"Where the heck could he be?! I looked everywhere!" Luffy whined.

"How much longer until we go home?" A familiar voice said.

"Soon." Another voice said.

Luffy looked to the direction of the voices and swallowed hard as he saw 'him'.

"Ohh, the cotton candy looks good." Akainu said pointing at it.

_"It's him.." Luffy thought gripping his fist. "I need to stick with the plan though." Luffy thought gritting his teeth. _Luffy grabbed the mustache out of his pocket that Hancock gave to him and put it on his face. "Showtime.." Luffy said quietly.

"Hmm, may I help you, Sir?" Akainu said kindly but firm.

"Yes." Luffy said restraining himself.

"What do you need?" Akainu said.

"That guy Ace, why did you kill him?" Luffy said biting his lips till it bled.

Akainu's face went serious as he stood up straight and replied, "I did it because he was a criminal, he deserved to die. In fact I volunteered to kill the trash anyway, it's not like I was ordered." Akainu replied.

Luffy's blood rushed to a new level as he couldn't restrain himself anymore and punched Akainu's face to the ground. "In my eyes..you're the trash.." Luffy said with a fast beating heart.

Akainu struggled to get up as he coughed up blood. "How dare you punch me!" Akainu said getting up slowly. "How dare you digrace me in front of my family!" Akaino yelled attempting to punch Luffy.

Luffy caught Akainu's fist and squeezed it till it grew red. "APOLOGIZE NOW!" Luffy screamed.

Akainu laughed as he coughed up more blood. "I'll never apologize to that filth!" Akainu yelled trying to punch him with his free hand.

"I..have..never...hated someone so much!" Luffy yelled grabbing the other hand and squeezing it till it bled.

"GAHH!" Akainu said in utter pain. "Die, you filth.." Akainu said using his lava fruit to burn Luffy's hands.

"GAHHHH!" Luffy screamed as he got his hands burned. Luffy kicked Akainu's face till he fell down in pain, while Luffy tried to find cold water.

"YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY?!" Akainu yelled turning into full lava mode. "YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Akainu said shooting lava at Luffy.

"RAIN TEMPO!" Nami yelled collecting as much rain as she could into the cloud.

"Nami?! How did you- were you spying on me?!" Luffy said accusingly pointing his finger at Nami.

"Don't get mad! You're the one that lied about the shoe sale!" Nami answered back.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't of if you weren't clinging to my leg!" Luffy replied.

"Well I wouldn't of clung to your leg if you hadn't of been so mysterious!" Nami answered getting the rain filled to capacity.

"I can't help that I got mysterious!" Luffy said grinning.

Akainu sweat-dropped at the childish fight, but he looked back towards Luffy and was about to shoot another lava ball. "GAHH!" Akainu yelled trying to get away from the rain.

Luffy smirked as he saw the chance. "Nami! Keep going! I'm going to tie him up!" Luffy said grabbing a piece of dirty rope off a box.

"Ah, okay?" Nami said keeping it up.

Luffy ran towards Akainu and waited till he got wet enough. Luffy quickly tied him up and pushed a rag onto Akainu's face which made him pass out.

"Luffy, what did you do?" Nami said wide-eyed.

"I only made him sleep." Luffy said glaring at him. "I want to go to Ace's grave.." Luffy said eyeing Akainu angrily.

"Why..?" Nami asked seeing Luffy's rage.

"He has business there..." Luffy answered dragging Akainu away.

"Luffy, wait, what about his family?!" Nami asked pointing towards his family.

"I won't kill him...he just has business there.." Luffy said eerily.

"Luffy.." Nami said barely above a whisper. She walked with Luffy to the ship as she watched Luffy's face quiver and go straight over and over.

_"He hates him so much..why is this so important..?" Nami thought looking at Luffy._

"Nami, gather the crew, okay?" Luffy said firmly.

"Okay.." Nami said running off to find them.

"Just wait Ace..he'll apologize whether he does it forced or not.." Luffy said squeezing Akainu's arm.

* * *

_"Luffy's acting so weird..he's just not Luffy right now..I need to find Robin, quickly!" Nami thought searching for Robin._ Nami aimlessly looked around for Robin and finally found her near a bookstore..obviously. "Robin!" Nami said waving frantically to Robin.  
**  
**"Yes, navigator-san?" Robin replied waving back.

"Luffy's acting different.." Nami said with worried eyes.

"What do you mean by different?" Robin said.

"Apparently, Akainu's here..and Luffy found him and tied him up. Now we're leaving..and I don't know what I should do.." Nami cried.

"..Akainu? Luffy's probably a bucket of emotions right now.." Robin said sweat dripping down her face. "We need to go to Luffy right now!" Robin said with scared eyes.

"But..I need to get the crew.." Nami said shaking.

"I'll get them, you go to Luffy." Robin said obviously showing fear.

"O-okay!" Nami said running back to the ship.

_"Luffy, don't you realize that's the man that killed Ace? Why would you want to find him?! If you kill Akainu..Garp..will have to kill you." Robin thought as she rushed to find the other crew members. _

* * *

(At the ship)

"Luffy! I'm back!" Namu huffed.

"Where's the crew?" Luffy said.

"Ah, Robin's said she was going to get them." Nami replied.

"Well, okay.." Luffy said looking at Nami sternly.

"Luffy..you're not going to kill Akainu are you?" Nami said.

"No..I won't kill him..I just need him to do something for me.." Luffy said eerily.

"Luffy, you're acting too different..please be Luffy again.." Nami said softly crying.

"Right now, the real Luffy..has lost his heart..and needs it sown back together..so he can finally smile a real smile again.." Luffy said crying.

"Luffy, I know you're in pain, but please..give me Luffy back.." Nami said crying more.

Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and kissed it. "Please bear it, I'm too sad to smile right now.." Luffy said trying to give her a smile.

"Let's just get this over with.." Nami said blushing mildly.

"Luffy-san! I got the crew!" Robin said waving to Luffy and Nami happily.

"Oi! Nami-swan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Nami smiled at her fellow crew-mates and waved back. Her eyes widened as she saw Luffy wave back at them with a smile, it wasn't his number-one smile, but she was happy when she saw it anyway. "Yes.." Nami said quietly.

"Okay! Let's go crew!" Luffy said punching the air.

"YOSH!" The crew replied.

* * *

(At Ace's Grave)

Luffy dragged Akainu out of the ship and slowly walked towards his brother's grave. _"I got him Ace.." Luffy thought dragging Akainu the last two steps towards the grave. _Luffy dropped Akainu on the ground to wake him up, and yes he did wake up quickly.

"Where Am I?" Akainu said sleepily. "What is this place?!" Akainu yelled as he tried to get up.

Luffy grabbed Akainu by the head and stood him up to see the grave. He winced at the grave of Portagas D. Ace.

"Why did you bring me here brat?!" Akainu asked as he spat on the grave.

"You're here to apologize to Ace." Luffy said ignoring the spit for now.

"Why would I?!" Akainu asked.

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" Luffy yelled as he punched Akainu.

"I killed him because I wanted to..I'm not going to apologize to trash.." Akainu grinned.

Robin looked at Akainu thinking what he was playing at. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing. _"He's trying to get himself killed?! Just so Garp will kill Luffy?!" Robin thought sweating heavily.  
_  
"Robin, are you okay?" Nami asked putting her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"LUFFY! AKAINU'S TRICKING YOU!" Robin yelled.

Luffy looked over to Robin confused. "How?!" Luffy said looking at Akainu and Robin.

"He's trying to make you kill him...so Garp will have to kill you himself.." Robin said shaking.

Luffy's eyes widened at her remark, and he glared at Akainu. "How..can you be so evil..?" Luffy said crying.

Akainu looked up at Luffy as he saw tears falling down quickly.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Luffy screamed punching the ground making his fists bleed and bruise.

"LUFFY! STOP!" Nami yelled rushing to Luffy.

Luffy stopped and cried into his hands. "Ace...Ace..Ace..Ace..." Luffy sobbed.

Nami hugged Luffy tightly as she comforted him. "Luffy it will be all right..trust me.." Nami said soothing Luffy.

"Ace...Ace..." Luffy repeated.

Nami looked at the grave and closed her eyes due to her eyesight growing foggy from crying.

"You **will** apologize.." Zoro said to Akainu. "Luffy doesn't have the strength right now due to the fact you killed his brother..and it's hard to not kill someone like you right now. So apologize..right now.." Zoro said gripping his swords.

"I don't care if you kill me." Akainu grinned.

Zoro wasn't going to kill him or his family but he had to threaten him. "What about your family?" Zoro said narrowing his eyes at him.

Akainu breathed heavily when he that word 'family' he didn't want them to die because of his stubborn acts. "Im..sorry.." Akainu said bowing his head down.

"Say it to where Luffy and Ace can hear it." Zoro said.

"I'M SORRY!" Akainu screamed.

Luffy turned his head towards Akainu and..smiled. He finally..apologized. "Finally..now Ace can sleep peacefully.." Luffy said tearing up.

"Nami." Luffy said looking straight in her eyes.

"Yes?" Nami said smiling.

"Sorry.." Luffy said.

"For wha-?" Nami said but interrupted by his lips on hers.

"Smooth." Robin said smiling.

"Nami-chwan.." Sanji groaned.

"Tch.." Zoro smiled.

"And that's where babies come from." Usopp said to Chopper.

"Really?!" Chopper said looking at Luffy and Nami.

"That's SUPER romantic." Franky said smiling wide.

"Yohohoho, this truly deserves a beautiful song." Brooke said grabbing his violin.

The two held hands tightly as they departed from the kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm such a turd.." Luffy said grinning.

"No problem." Nami laughed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it~!

LUNA FOREVER! :U

I'm also doing requests if you're interested. :D

Reviews would be nice.

"


End file.
